inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of events
This is a''' timeline of events''' in the history of Alagaësia. Before the beginning of the Rider War (BBRW) / After Creation (AC) C. 8000 BBRW / 0 AC * Dwarves (and Alagaesia) are supposedly created by Helzvog. C. ~7970 BBRW / 30 AC * The Hadarac Plains become the Hadarac Desert. Unable to survive in the new climate, the dwarves flee to the Beor Mountains, where Korgan founds Tronjheim under Farthen Dûr. C. 2783 BBRW / 5217 AC * Elves land in Alagaësia, near Teirm, after leaving their homeland of Alalëa. C. 2709 BBRW / 5291 AC * Du Fyrn Skulblaka begins after a young elf hunts down and kills a young dragon. C. 2704 BBRW / 5296 AC * Du Fyrn Skulblaka ends. C. 2695 BBRW / 5305 AC * After nine years spent developing the spells necessary, the Dragon Riders are established by Eragon I in the city of Ilirea. * The beginning of the Golden Age of the Riders, elves and dwarves. C. 2395 BBRW / 5605 AC * A single human ship lands near the Surdan coast. The passengers trade with the dwarves, then leave. C. ~800 BBRW / 7200 AC * The birth of Oromis. C. 797 BBRW / 7203 AC * King Palancar and the Broddrings found the city of Kuasta, and eventually build the city of Teirm. * The end of the Golden Age. C. 791 BBRW / 7209 AC * A ship of men with coal-black skin arrives. The passengers spread throughout southern Alagaësia as nomads. They were the ancestors of the later acclaimed artisans of the southern Empire. C. 783 BBRW / 7217 AC * The Riders settle at Vroengard and accept humans into the Riders' spell. C. 500 BBRW / 7500 AC * The Îdgand Era of the dwarf civilization. Queen Forna sends Erst Graybeard to aid the human King Radgar in the construction of the city of Dras-Leona but is murdered by Grim Halfstave before he can complete his work. C. 200 BBRW / 7800 AC * The dwarves fight their last clan war. C. 133 BBRW / 7867 AC * The birth of Galbatorix. C. 132 - 127 BBRW / 7868 - 7873 AC * The birth of Morzan. C. 129 - 124 BBRW / 7871 - 7876 AC * The birth of Brom. C. 123 BBRW / 7877 AC * Galbatorix is accepted into the ranks of the Riders. C. 114 BBRW / 7886 AC * Galbatorix's original dragon (Jarnunvösk) is murdered by Urgals. * Galbatorix is banished from the ranks of the Riders. * Galbatorix kills two Riders and flees into the wilderness. C. 107 BBRW / 7893 AC * Galbatorix crosses paths with Morzan, who leaves a gate unbolted at Ilirea for Galbatorix. He enters within and steals a new Dragon. They bind the hatchling's, Shruikan's, mind with Galbatorix's. C. 104 BBRW / 7896 AC * Galbatorix and Morzan reveal themselves to the Riders. * The Fall of the Dragon Riders begins. C. 101 BBRW / 7899 AC * The birth of Arya. C. 100 BBRW / 7900 AC * Galbatorix kills Vrael at Edoc'sil, which is promptly renamed Ristvak'baen. * The Fall ends. C. 99 - 95 BBRW / 7901 - 7905 AC * Surda secedes, and becomes independent of the Empire. * Brom founds the Varden. 18 BBRW / 7982 AC * The birth of Murtagh. *Heslant the Monk finishes the Domia abr Wyrda 17 BBRW / 7983 AC * The birth of Roran. * The birth of Nasuada 16 - 15 BBRW / 7984 - 7985 AC * Selena leaves Morzan to go to Carvahall. * Brom and Jeod recover a dragon egg from Galbatorix. * The death of Morzan. * The birth of Eragon. * Brom settles in Carvahall. 0 BBRW / 7999 AC * Arya is captured by Durza. * Saphira's egg is found by Eragon. * Garrow is murdered, and Eragon and Brom pursue the Ra'zac. After the beginning of the Rider War (ABRW) / (8000 AC) 1 ABRW / 8000 AC * The death of Brom, and the appearance of Murtagh. * Eragon is captured at Gil'ead. * Eragon is rescued by Murtagh and Saphira. * Urgals attack Farthen Dûr. * The death of Ajihad. * Nasuada is elected the leader of the Varden. * Eragon, Saphira, Arya and Orik depart for Ellesméra. * Carvahall is besieged by the Empire. * Eragon, Saphira, Arya and Orik arrive at Ellesméra, and meet Queen Islanzadí. * Roran leads most of Carvahall's villagers in an exodus to Surda. * The second Battle of The Burning Plains takes place. * Queen Islanzadí's forces attack Ceunon. * Eragon, Saphira, and Roran attack Helgrind and kill the Ra'zac. * Roran marries Katrina. * Orik becomes the king of the dwarves. * Queen Islanzadí's forces attack Gil'ead. * Oromis and Glaedr are killed. * Siege of Feinster. Arya kills a Shade, Varaug. * Siege of Belatona. A Dauthdaert is rediscovered. * Siege of Aroughs. Carn is killed. * Siege of Dras-Leona. * Battle of Urû'baen. * Death of Galbatorix * Coronation of Nasuada Nadarasdaughter * Hatching of Fírnen, Arya's green male dragon 2 ABRW / 8001 AC * Rebellions in the north and the south (Gil'ead and Aroughs) * Birth of Ismira, daughter of Roran and Katrina * Roran, Katrina, and Ismira travel to Farthen Dûr and to Ellesméra * Additions of Dwarves and Urgals to the Pact of the Dragon Riders * Departure of Eragon, Saphira, Blödhgarm, Umaroth, Cuaroc, Glaedr, Valdr, and the other Eldunarí (along with many elves and most of the dragon eggs) from Alagaësia into the unknown east. See also * Pre-Eragon Timeline * Timeline of Eragon * Timeline of Eldest * Timeline of Brisingr ru:Хронология Category:Alagaësia